


Little Lights in my Heart

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве Дэн и Фил были лучшими друзьями. Даже когда жизнь развела их, маленькие огоньки Фила остаются с Дэном, и он хранит эту теорию до старости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lights in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien/gifts).
  * A translation of [Little Lights in my Heart - Phan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761397) by [parttimestoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimestoryteller/pseuds/parttimestoryteller). 



> passenger - all the little lights

_Мы рождаемся с миллионом огоньков, светящих во мраке,  
И они указывают нам путь.  
Один огонёк загорается, когда в сердце зарождается любовь,  
Другой угасает, когда она проходит._

Мне было семь лет, когда Фил впервые рассказал про огоньки. Маленькие огоньки, так он их называл. Мы были в парке, в котором впервые встретились за три года до этого, только тогда родители впервые разрешили нам пойти туда одним. Я знал, что мама Фила смотрела за нами из окна, и уверен, что Фил тоже знал об этом, но никто из нас ничего не говорил. Мы направились прямо к трубе и забрались в тёмное укрытие с уханьем, эхом отдававшимся от жестяных стен. Там было темно и тесно, пахло дешёвым металлом и травой, но для нас это была крепость. Фил сидел в одном конце, достаточно маленький, чтобы скрестить ноги, но слишком высокий, чтобы сидеть прямо, поэтому он сгорбился и молча смотрел своими голубыми глазами прямо на меня. Я прислонился к гладкому металлу, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками, и улыбался. Когда я был маленьким, то часто улыбался, думаю, именно поэтому я нравился Филу.

Чаще всего я говорил, а он слушал, но это было нормально. Я мог часами говорить о том, как прошёл мой день, о своих приключениях и планах на будущее, а он не произносил ни слова. Но иногда он начинал говорить, и тогда я немедленно замолкал и слушал, потому что когда он говорил, с его губ лилось волшебство.

\- Мы полны огоньков, - произнёс он, прервав мою теорию о том, что миссис Джейкобс _наверняка_ ведьма, и его слова эхом раздались в трубе.

\- Ты о чём? - спросил я.

\- Мне кажется, при рождении у нас их очень, очень много, потому что малыши милые и всё такое, но затем, когда мы становимся старше, огоньки гаснут один за другим. И поэтому взрослые постоянно такие грустные, ходят хмурые и почти никогда не улыбаются. Но дети всегда счастливы. И подростки тоже иногда счастливы, но иногда их огоньки гаснут, и они становятся очень грустными, и много кричат и плачут. К тому времени, когда ты становишься взрослым, большинство твоих огоньков уже погасло, и ты ходишь на работу, потому что в тебе недостаточно света, чтобы веселиться, и ты скучаешь на работе, а потом заводишь детей, чтобы видеть их огоньки, такие новые и яркие, и они помогают зажечь в тебе ещё несколько, чтобы снова некоторое время быть счастливым. Но однажды все твои огоньки гаснут, и ты умираешь. Ты можешь не умереть на самом деле, но внутри у тебя непроглядная темнота, так что это практически одно и то же. Вот почему некоторые люди никогда не улыбаются. Все их огоньки погасли, и они уже мертвы, но их тела ещё работают, так что они просто существуют и ждут, когда тело тоже умрёт. А иногда все огоньки резко гаснут, и люди становятся очень грустными, потому что они ещё помнят, какими яркими те были, но не могут их вернуть, и поэтому они кончают с собой. Они не хотят быть мёртвыми внутри.

Я смотрел на него, прикусив большой палец, и наконец, кивнул. Он молчал, и я тоже. Мы просто сидели вместе в совершенно непримечательной металлической трубе посреди парка в провинциальном городке. Труба была покрыта граффити, кое-где облупилась краска и проступила ржавчина. Но для меня она была сделана из чистого серебра и находилась в парке, полном золота и зелени.

~

Мы возвращались из школы домой вместе каждый день без исключения, перекинув через плечи сумки и сжимая подмышками учебники. Следующий раз, когда я вспомнил об огоньках, случился в один из таких дней - в середине осени в начале восьмого класса. Я говорил, а Фил слушал. Я рассказывал ему о том, что мистер Чемберс покончил с собой в раздевалке прямо перед уроком физкультуры у семиклассников, и как мы слышали крики через три этажа.

\- Я думаю... думаю, что все его огоньки погасли. Ну, ты понимаешь. Потому что ему изменяла жена, детей забрали под опеку, а его самого собирались уволить за то, что он всё время ходил унылый и всё забывал. Ну, знаешь, как ты говорил, когда мы были маленькими?

Я замолчал, ожидая, когда он заговорит.

\- Да, наверное, - сказал он через некоторое время. - Но я не думаю, что они все погасли, он ещё не был мёртвым. Где-то глубоко внутри оставалась маленькая свеча, но чернота была настолько непроглядной, что он не видел её и думал, что уже умер, но он мог остаться. Он мог подлить топлива в огонь и зажечь его заново, чтобы смыть черноту, но никто не дал ему топлива. Мне кажется, каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь в сердце любовь, огонёк зажигается снова. В нём было достаточно света для любви. Огоньки указывают нам путь, вот в чём дело - как дорожка, по которой ты идёшь. Но когда они исчезают слишком быстро, ты не можешь удержать их, и затем они гаснут.

\- Почему они исчезают? - спросил я и остановился, чтобы обернуться и убедиться, что никто нас не подслушивает. Я слишком погрузился в мир, который он описывал.

\- Ну, огоньки - это любовь, и когда любовь живёт, то и они тоже. Если тебя бросает девушка, то ты грустишь, потому что она забрала свой свет - ты не грустил до знакомства с ней, потому что её огонька ещё не было и нечему было исчезать. Я даже не знаю, как описать это. - Он провёл рукой по своей лохматой чёлке. - Вот в твоей комнате горит свет, и ты всё видишь, для тебя всё полностью ясно, но затем, если ты включишь прожектор, всё вдруг становится ещё яснее. Но если выключишь свет, только тогда ты подумаешь: "Эй, я больше не могу нормально видеть". Когда любовь уходит из твоего сердца, то и огонёк тоже. Твоя любовь к разным вещам сгорает, и любовь других к тебе тоже сгорает, но взаимная любовь самая яркая, потому что ваша любовь объединяется в один большой свет, и проблема в том, что один из вас должен перестать любить, чтобы он погас.

Я кивнул. Это имело смысл; неважно, какие бы странные вещи не говорил Фил, всё это имело смысл, если внимательно прислушаться. Именно это сделало его единственным, кого я когда-либо называл своим лучшим другом. И неважно, что он почти всегда был тихим. Некоторые говорили, что это пугает, когда ты мог поднять взгляд на уроке и обнаружить, что он смотрит на тебя своими голубыми глазами. Некоторые девчонки дразнили его, называли чудилой, а он всегда извинялся и пытался оправдаться перед ними, на что они только пуще смеялись. Это приводило меня в бешенство. Я хотел объяснить им, чтобы они поняли и увидели его таким, каким он был на самом деле. Он был таким же человеком, как и мы, только он жил в своём параллельном мире - почти таком же, но намного, намного лучшем и более прекрасном. Иногда он произносил короткую фразу, которая не имела отношения к разговору, но заставляла всех улыбаться. Иногда это было только слово или звук. Но каждый раз, когда моих ушей достигал особенный тембр его голоса, я весь обращался в слух.

Именно из-за маленьких огоньков Фила я впервые задумался о своих собственных. И чем больше я думал, тем больше мог припомнить моментов, когда они гасли. И понимал, что некоторые медленно угасли сами по себе, а я даже не заметил.

_Один погас на автобусной остановке в Эдинбурге,_   
_Другой погас в Английском парке._

~

Только когда мы стали старше, Фил усовершенствовал свою теорию: самые маленькие, самые белые огоньки были нашей невинностью, так сказать. Больше верой в любовь, нежели самой любовью.

Ему было четырнадцать и он только что впервые поцеловался с Джессикой Томас за стоянкой для велосипедов. Он рассказал мне об этом шёпотом, на задней парте во время урока математики, и я поздравил его приглушённым возгласом и похлопал по спине, но он оттолкнул меня. Он сказал, что почувствовал, как где-то глубоко внутри него погас огонёк, и что он думал об этом весь день, но теперь он знает, что это. Это было осознание того, что его единственный в жизни первый поцелуй был мокрым и неумелым, и он почувствовал некоторую досаду. И что между ними не было любви, не было магии и искр, и от этого он подумал, что любовь - просто штука из историй, которая на самом деле не существует, и это его напугало. А затем испугался я. Я спросил его, почему люди говорят, что они влюблены, а он ответил, что это просто слово, которое они используют, чтобы объяснить свой страх вечного одиночества, который и объединил их, чтобы хотя бы одному из них не пришлось умирать в одиночестве. А затем мистер Барнс закричал на нас, и Фил отказывался продолжать разговор до тех пор, пока мы не пришли ко мне.

Мы сидели на моей кровати, разговаривали о всякой всячине, пока не пришла мама, которая принесла нам молоко и велела ложиться спать, хотя мы уже слишком выросли для этого. Это была традиция, начиная с самой первой ночёвки, когда мы три раза подряд посмотрели "В поисках Немо", и заканчивая марафонам Mario Kart, к которым мы уже привыкли - мы всегда перед сном пили молоко. Дошло до того, что никто не знал, когда нужно прекратить. Когда мы то и дело ночевали друг у друга, как мы могли точно решить, в какую из ночей мы "выросли"? Так что мы без лишних мыслей выпили молоко и выключили телевизор, пока мама не вышла из комнаты.

\- Мааарио! - пропел Фил, когда экран телевизора снова зажёгся, только с убавленной громкостью. Он скосил глаза и повалился спиной на кровать, крепко сжимая в руках контроллер.

Я рассмеялся и запустил ему в лицо подушкой.

\- Луиджи! - пискнул я.

\- Марио! - зарычал Фил, снова приняв вертикальное положение.

\- Луиджи!

\- Марио!

\- Луиджи!

\- Мааааааааааааааааарио! - Фил навалился на меня, обхватив руками за плечи и повалившись вместе со мной назад, на подушки.

Мама гневно постучала в стену, разделявшую наши комнаты, и мы постарались умерить свой смех. 

Наконец, мои рёбра перестали трястись, и я со стоном схватился за живот.

\- Ой. Не заставляй меня смеяться, это больно.

\- Что, больше никогда?

\- Нет. Это явно плохо для тебя. Следует избегать всеми способами.

\- Да ладно... - сказал Фил, хитро улыбаясь.

Я быстро, как только мог, попятился назад, но оказался в углу и бежать было некуда. Фил в мгновение ока оказался на мне, зарываясь пальцами в мои рёбра. Я извивался, кричал, молотил воздух руками и ногами, задевая стену, пока мы не услышали, что мама с недовольным криком поднялась с кровати. Фил соскочил с меня, всё ещё сгибаясь пополам от смеха, а я с трудом дышал, когда он соскользнул вниз на свою раскладушку и притворился спящим.

Мама со звериным рычанием ворвалась в комнату.

\- Мне на работу вставать в полседьмого утра, и если вы ещё раз меня разбудите, то будете ночевать на улице! - Она громко захлопнула за собой дверь, а мы снова взорвались приглушённым хохотом.

Фил забрался обратно на кровать ко мне, засунув в рот кончик одеяла, чтобы сдержать смех.

\- Фу! - прошептал я, продолжая хихикать.

Он подмигнул и выплюнул его мне в лицо, и я отпрянул, тихо фыркнув. Я схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, пока мы оба не упали на матрас, тяжело дыша. Когда мы начали приходить в себя, я уставился на светящиеся в темноте звёзды, которые прилепил к потолку, когда мне было семь. Я думал о маленьких огоньках. Находясь рядом с Филом, я чувствовал, как они светят ярко, освещая всё вокруг. Это было так, как он и говорил - они загораются каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь в сердце любовь. И я действительно любил Фила - он был моим лучшим другом, и делал меня счастливым и цельным так, как не делал никто. _Голубоглазый мальчик,_ \- думал я про себя, - _ты особенный, и я люблю тебя_.

Конечно, я не сказал ничего такого вслух. Когда ты - четырнадцатилетний мальчик, если ты скажешь другому мальчику, что любишь его, это не кончится ничем хорошим, даже хотя я знал, что Фил поймёт. Так что вместо этого я лежал в тишине, чувствуя рядом тепло Фила. Это знак истинной дружбы - абсолютный комфорт даже в тишине. Когда я куда-то иду, то обычно погружаюсь в свои мысли и подолгу ничего не говорю, но с Филом это нормально, потому что он тоже витает в своём мире. Мы ходим с одной скоростью, и часто обнаруживаем, что случайно идём в ногу. Мы можем часами просто ходить, не говоря ни слова, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, и вот теперь мы лежим в тишине, слушая наше дыхание.

\- Ты боишься? - вдруг спросил Фил.

\- Чего? - недоуменно спросил я.

\- Своего первого поцелуя. После того, как я рассказал, как ужасен был мой.

\- Наверное, - признался я. - Насколько было плохо?

\- Довольно паршиво, - тихо произнёс он. - Не думаю, что в этом виноваты мы, это всё книги, фильмы и песни. Просто всё не так. Если бы не они, может, у нас получилось не так плохо. Может, если бы никто никогда не рассказывал нам про любовь, мы могли её испытать. Но мой первый поцелуй был испорчен, и просто ужасен, и никто из нас не знал, что делать, и я не люблю её. Она мне даже не слишком нравится, мы сделали это просто потому, что были там, и были в отчаянии, наверное. Нам отчаянно хотелось потерять поцелуйную девственность, чтобы не пришлось больше говорить "я никогда не целовался". Но сейчас, наверное, я хотел бы подождать. Не того, кого я полюблю, потому что это случается намного реже, чем мы думаем. Но того, кто будет для меня что-то значить, чтобы это что-то значило и для меня. Так, чтобы я мог вспомнить это с улыбкой, понимаешь? Вспомнить поцелуй, но больше вспомнить человека. Я, скорее всего, забуду её имя, когда мне будет двадцать.

Ещё некоторое время мы разглядывали мой потолок в мрачной тишине. Я пытался подумать о тех, с кем я мог бы поцеловаться, но не придумал никого, и я задумался, что же Фил обдумывал в своей прекрасной голове. 

\- Мне кажется, - внезапно сказал он, - я бы лучше впервые поцеловался с тобой.

Я моргнул.

\- О. То есть ты теперь, ну, _гей_?

\- Нет, - он покачал головой. - По крайней мере, мне так не кажется. Просто ты мой лучший друг - я на самом деле люблю тебя в самом наименее гомосексуальном смысле. - Он повернулся и высунул язык. - Ты знаешь, о чём я. Но я люблю тебя. Ты для меня очень много значишь, и я думаю, у поцелуя было бы то чувство. Вот что было главным с Джесс - не было никаких чувств. Не было ни фейерверков, ни страсти, ни мурашек - ничего. Когда она потянулась ко мне, сердце забилось очень быстро, но прекратило, когда она начала меня целовать. Всё стало пустым. Всё, о чём я думал - надо пытаться двигать ртом как в кино. И вот почему я был так напуган: я думал, что со мной что-то не так. Я думал, что неспособен любить или что я гей, но я поговорил с Райаном, потому что он целовался со многими девчонками, и он сказал, что так бывает со всеми, если они не влюблены по-настоящему, просто об этом никто не говорит.

Я нахмурился.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мой первый поцелуй был хорошим, - сказал я, прикусив губу. - Я ни в кого не влюблен по-настоящему. У меня даже нет друзей среди девчонок. Если всё, что ты сказал, подходит для меня, то думаю, я бы тоже хотел, чтобы _мой_ первый поцелуй был с тобой, вообще не по-гейски.

\- Ты этого хочешь? - спросил он с серьёзным лицом. - Я не против. Думаю, я бы тоже хотел на твоём месте, даже несмотря на то, что мы не геи.

\- Но это будет так странно... - неуверенно сказал я. - Клянусь, мы же не сможем потом друг другу в глаза смотреть.

Фил пожал плечами.

\- Девчонки всё время так делают. Мне кажется, это только для парней странно, потому что у них всех есть этот пунктик насчёт анти-гейства. Но помнишь, как Селеста и Кирсти рассказали во время игры в правду или вызов, что тренируются в поцелуях друг с другом, чтобы у них лучше получалось, когда они найдут себе парней? И они сказали, что это не было странным, потому что они лучшие подруги, и дошло даже до того, что они целовались лучше, чем любой парень, и мне кажется, в этом есть смысл. Когда дело касается чего-то типа поцелуев, лучше, чтобы был тот, кто знает, что тебе нравится, и знает тебя так хорошо, что может предугадать твои движения, так что вы не стукнетесь головами или типа того. Так что, в общем-то, я не против. Я тоже хочу проверить свою теорию, но я понимаю, что это твой единственный первый поцелуй, и ты не хочешь испортить его и всё такое. Это просто предположение. Потому что ты же мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы у тебя был лучший первый поцелуй, чем у меня.

На минуту я задумался.

\- Наверное, это печально, что мне четырнадцать, а я ещё ни с кем не целовался. Но я даже не знаю, Фил. Я не гей, так что это вообще считается? Конечно, это не отличается от того, если бы я поцеловался со своим братом...

Он снова пожал плечами.

\- Ну, это совсем другой вид поцелуев, и по крайней мере ты будешь знать, чего ждать, когда настанет время для твоего первого настоящего поцелуя, и ты можешь быть лучше в этом. Особенно если у неё уже был парень до тебя. Но решать тебе - я не против, потому что мы никому не скажем, но я тоже не особо волнуюсь насчёт поцелуя с парнем. Я просто хочу узнать, погаснут ли огоньки, как с Джесс, ну, ты понимаешь.

Я медленно кивнул.

\- Ладно? Наверное... - сказал я после паузы.

\- Уверен? Если будет совсем ужасно, мне будет не по себе.

\- Ага. Но мы никому не скажем, хорошо? 

Моё сердце билось как бешеное. Я собирался поцеловать другого человека. И неважно, что это был Фил, я просто хотел поцеловать кого-то, и наверное, он был прав, если я ужасно целуюсь и поцеловал бы кого-то вроде Джессики, она бы наверное рассказала всей школе. Но Фил так не сделает. Он просто поможет мне. И я смотрел в его глаза, потому что они были очень красивыми, даже несмотря на то, что они принадлежали мальчику.

Он придвинулся ближе и попытался потянуться вперёд, но мы сидели со скрещенными ногами, и у него не получилось дотянуться. Я рассмеялся, и мы оба сели так, чтобы наши ноги свисали с края кровати, а тела были развёрнуты друг к другу.

\- Просто называй меня Филиппа, ладно? - улыбнулся он.

Я широко улыбнулся.

Он потянулся ко мне.

Я зажмурился и стал ждать.

И даже тогда я немного вздрогнул, когда наши губы соприкоснулись. Его губы были не такими влажными, как я представлял себе, но на удивление тёплыми и мягкими.

Он прижался своими губами к моим, а затем инстинктивно отстранился, но я чувствовал по-прежнему близкое тепло его рта. Я потянулся вперёд, на этот раз, чтобы показать ему, что всё хорошо, и снова прижался к его губам. В этот раз он задержался на моих губах, а затем приоткрыл рот. Я повторил его движения, это казалось легко, пока я делал то же, что и он. Отвечал, двигался в такт с ним, так же нежно. Не так, как страстные поцелуи в кино. Нежно и испуганно. Я почувствовал, как он поднял руку и нерешительно опустил её на моё плечо. Я неуклюже положил ладонь ему на пояс, а другая, сжатая в кулак, покоилась на моих коленях. Я сосредоточился на том, чтобы держать глаза закрытыми и понять, как правильно целоваться. Это не было слишком плохо, но и не офигительно хорошо, это было странно. Я задумался, кто первым поцеловал другого человека. Наверное, все сказали "фу".

Фил случайно провёл рукой по моему лицу и отдёрнул её. Медленно и нерешительно я поднял руку с колен и положил её на основание шеи Фила, и он расслабился, положив руку мне на плечо.

Целоваться с Филом было легче, чем я думал. Я знал Фила. Я знал, что он собирался делать и когда, я знал, когда он хотел повернуть голову, или замедлиться, или ускориться, потому что я хотел того же самого. Вообще-то, целоваться с Филом было неплохо.

Когда я целовал его, то думал об огоньках. Я думал о тех, которые погасли, когда он целовался с Джессикой, и ждал, что и внутри меня погаснет огонёк, но мне показалось, что этого не произошло. Было больше похоже на то, что свет, который уже был во мне, загорелся ещё ярче. Это не было похоже на фейерверк или что-то подобное, просто приятное тепло. Любовь Фила ко мне была так близко, что наши огоньки слились воедино и теперь освещали всю комнату. Но не в странном или романтическом смысле, а просто по-радостному. Это было именно так, как он и говорил - я ничего особенного не чувствовал, когда целовался с ним, но в то же время это не казалось отвратительным или неправильным. И в самой глубине души я подумал: эй, я бы мог к этому привыкнуть.

Когда Фил отстранился, я улыбнулся, и он тоже.

\- Как твои огоньки? - спросил я.

\- Вообще-то, довольно неплохо, - ответил он.

~

Мы больше никогда об этом не говорили, хотя иногда мне казалось, что я бы этого хотел. Я больше никогда не целовался с Филом Лестером.

Я целовался с девчонками. И иногда это было мокро и неумело, а иногда она засовывала язык так глубоко, что я едва мог дышать, а иногда было мягко и нежно, почти как с Филом. И вместо того, чтобы думать, какие у меня шансы с ней, как другие парни, или пытаться засунуть руки ей в трусы, я наблюдал за огоньками.

Огоньки гасли и мигали, некоторые загорались ярче, когда другие тухли - даже если всего на миг.

~

В девятом классе Фил Лестер перешёл в другой класс, я остался один, и мне пришлось завести новых друзей. Их огоньки были другими, они были капризными и трепещущими. Они сделали меня полным параноиком, и малейшее движение могло заставить огонёк опасно колебаться. Дружба с ними была ненадёжной. Она зависела исключительно от репутации, правил класса и его иерархии, так что вскоре я стал ходить с ними повсюду только для того, чтобы знать, что они меня не оставили. Я никогда не говорил им об огоньках, но всегда чувствовал их.

_Один погас в ночном клубе, когда мне было пятнадцать,  
Маленькие огоньки в моём сердце._

Я делал всё то же, что и они, потому что в ином случае мне некуда было бы пойти. Я едва видел Фила с тех пор, у него появилась девушка и он проводил всё своё время с ней, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего я перестал быть его самым близким другом. Её свет был новым. Он был таким ярким, что слепил глаза, и он больше не видел мои маленькие огоньки.

_Один погас, когда я солгал матери,  
Сказал, что сигареты, которые она нашла, не мои.  
Огонёк внутри меня погас.  
Теперь я дымлю как паровоз,  
В моём сердце становится темно._

~

К тому времени, как я окончил среднюю школу, я почти забыл Фила Лестера. Но я помнил о маленьких огоньках, и помнил темноту, наступившую, когда его огонёк исчез. Я не знаю, в какой колледж он поступил. Наверное, в тот же самый, что и Фиби, его новая девушка. Я же, казалось, не мог завести длительные отношения, не мог заставить себя почувствовать любовь, которой наслаждались все остальные. Я даже думал, что со мной что-то не так - я просто не мог заставить себя вот так влюбиться в кого-то. В моём сердце не было любви, не было и новых огоньков.

_Один погас на тёмных улицах Манчестера,  
Другой погас в аэропорту в Испании.  
Ещё один, несомненно, погас,  
Когда я вырос и переехал  
Оттуда, где играл ещё мальчишкой._

Я поступил на юридический факультет Манчестерского университета. У меня появилась девушка в первую неделю, но к третьей она меня бросила. Она просто "не чувствовала между нами связи", как и я.

_Один погас, когда у дяди Бена нашли опухоль.  
Мы ловили рыбу, но я больше не рыбачу.  
И хотя мы не вернёмся,  
Я знаю, что огонёк ещё горит  
На рыбацкой лодке на берегу Нью-Джерси._

Я довёл своё поведение до совершенства. Я хвастался перед друзьями, что могу войти в любой клуб в любом городе благодаря хорошо подвешенному языку, и это была правда. Я выбирал себе девушку, всегда голубоглазую, и говорил ей.

Мы рождаемся с миллионами  
Маленьких огоньков, светящих во тьме  
И они указывают нам путь.  
Они загораются каждый раз, когда мы чувствуем в сердце любовь  
И гаснут, когда она уходит.

Только через некоторое время они перестали поздравлять меня и смотреть с завистью. Потому что теперь у них всех были девушки, стабильные отношения. Некоторые ждали детей. Другие женились. А я по-прежнему ходил по клубам и каждый день шёл на работу с похмельем и приступом сожаления.

Два огонька погасли один за другим, когда умерли мои родители. Сначала мама, от рака груди, а за ней, всего через месяц, папа. Говорили, что он умер от разбитого сердца. Он просто опустел, перестал есть, пить и двигаться, но я знал, что произошло. Его последний огонёк погас, и он тоже.

Раньше я думал, что моё сердце никогда не было разбито, но как это могло произойти, если я никогда не любил?

Но в последние недели, которые я провёл с отцом, он поговорил со мной. Он рассказал мне о любви и каково это - быть покинутым, и тогда я понял, что моё сердце было разбито почти всю мою жизнь. С самого того дня в девятом классе, когда я ждал Фила после уроков, а он прошёл мимо вместе с самой красивой девчонкой школы.

_Мы рождаемся с миллионами  
Маленьких огоньков в сердце,  
И они гаснут один за другим,  
Пока мы не стареем и охладеваем,  
И мы лежим в темноте,  
Потому что однажды они все погаснут._

Я рано вышел на пенсию. Я знал, что во мне кончается горючее, моя жизнь стала холодной и тёмной, и я не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз улыбался. Я переехал в деревню Поттертон недалеко от места, где я вырос - достаточно близко, чтобы сесть на автобус и доехать до города, где был парк, и школа, и мой старый дом, но так далеко, чтобы я мог тихо жить за городом сам по себе.

Я каждый день читал газеты. Когда живёшь один в маленьком доме, тебе почти нечем заняться, и я систематически прочитывал всё от корки до корки, от объявлений до некрологов.

Возможно, это немного жутко - читать имена мёртвых людей. Но мне нравилось представлять себе их жизни - представлять огоньки, то, что заставляло их гореть, и как они угасали до самого конца. Мне нравилось думать о тех, у кого в сердце ещё оставался свет. Я думал о том, как много огоньков ушло с ними. У некоторых угасло много: их некрологи были полны притворных писем и воспоминаний, бдений при свечах и долгих поминальных служб.

У некоторых было только имя и дата.

Они были добрее. Они никого не оставили, единственные погасшие огоньки были их собственными.

Моё имя было написано на медицинском браслете. Дату смогут узнать по газете, лежащей на моих коленях, когда моё тело найдут. Теперь я просто ждал, терпеливо ждал этого последнего огонька. Я знал, каким он был - маленьким, белым, и горел прямо за моим сердцем.

Я затянулся сигаретой, стряхнув пепел на крыльцо. Артрит сделал даже простые, рутинные движения болезненными, и я поморщился. Недовольно вздохнув, я поднялся со стула. Моё тело ослабло после многих лет пренебрежения: появилось брюшко, кожа была морщинистой и усеянной варикозными венами и тёмными старческими пятнами. Движения замедлились. Я стоял в очереди на пересадку бедра, но не был уверен, хотел ли я этого.

Я ходил с тростью, сгорбившись после долгих лет плохой осанки. Помнится, я думал, что никогда не постарею, что я лучше умру, чем буду неспособен нормально ходить. Как молод я был. Как радостен.

Старые кости хрустнули, когда я спустился по дорожке и с болью наклонился, чтобы поднять газету. Мальчишки-разносчики совсем обленились, у них больше не было времени, чтобы подняться по дорожке и положить её в почтовый ящик. Я тихо заворчал, повернулся и поднялся по ступенькам обратно.

Сегодня раздел некрологов был коротким. Три имени в короткой последовательности. Вкратце: женщина, которая получила однажды награду за свою картину, писатель и химик. Маленькие абзацы: смерть на больничной койке. Автокатастрофа. Рак. Инфаркт. Инсульт. Я перевернул страницу и моргнул. Там была большая колонка, всего одно письмо, но оно было длиннее, чем обычно. Я присел и начал читать.

_Филип Майкл Лестер. 67 лет. Скончался по естественным причинам._

Я медленно выдохнул.

_Памятное письмо от его соседки, Глэдис Партон._

_Я жила рядом с Филом меньше года, но этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы запомнить его как одного из самых удивительных людей, которых я знала. Он работал в маленькой компании почти всю свою жизнь, но я не могу представить себе, чтобы он был там счастлив - его душа была слишком прекрасна для мирских забот. Я абсолютно ничего не знала о нём, но в то же время казалось, что я могу заглянуть в его голову. Я точно знала его лучше, чем кто-то ещё из моих знакомых; казалось, что у него было немного друзей, и не было семьи, которая может его оплакивать, поэтому я пишу это письмо. Он человек, который достоин того, чтобы о нём скорбели._

_В газете, наверное, напишут, что он умер естественной смертью, но я не думаю, что это так. Однажды он сказал мне: "Глэдис, милая, в моём сердце становится темно." Эти слова потрясли меня до глубины души, хотя я не имела ни малейшего представления, что они значили. Я смотрела в его глаза и пыталась разобрать его бормотание, потому что у меня было такое странное чувство, что оно содержит в себе ключ ко всей Вселенной. Его глаза были ярко-голубыми. Мои стали с возрастом бледными и водянистыми, но него были по-прежнему яркими - по крайней мере, до последних недель._

_Мне кажется, последний огонёк покинул его сердце, когда он прекратил поиски. Что он искал? Я никогда не узнаю, но точно знаю, что это скорее был кто-то, а не что-то. Однажды я спросила его, и он признался, что был одинок на протяжении сорока шести лет, и я только и могла спросить себя: как? У него была самая чистая, самая прекрасная душа из всех, что когда-либо мне встречались. Но затем я заметила, что он каждую неделю ездил в город. Раз в месяц ездил на поезде в Манчестер. Он уезжал воодушевлённым, с горящими глазами, но когда возвращался, они были тусклыми. Не далее, как три недели назад я столкнулась с ним и попросила перестать искать или, по крайней мере, позволить мне искать с ним, чтобы он не был так печален после своих поездок, но он сказал, что я не понимаю. Он продолжал поиски сорок шесть долгих лет, зная, что это бесполезно, но продолжал искать, потому что последний огонёк был маленьким белым светом надежды. "Просто взгляд", сказал он, "всё, о чём я прошу - лишь один последний раз взглянуть на единственного человека, который смог зажечь огонь в моём сердце. Слишком поздно, милая Глэдис, я это знаю. Должно быть, он сейчас женат, у его, наверное, есть дети, внуки, собаки, кошки и Бог знает что ещё. Но я хочу снова увидеть его огоньки, и огоньки его детей. Это были самые прекрасные огоньки из всех, что я видел, такие нежные и робкие, но всегда тёплые и улыбающиеся. Всегда такие счастливые. Такие дружелюбные, несмотря на жестокость мира. Эти огоньки ушли, и на них больно смотреть, но я знаю, что он нашёл свою любовь, и они вернутся, и они будут и в его детях - яркие, сияющие и новые."_

_Эти слова практически разбили мне сердце, и хотя я уже вдова, мне показалось, что я овдовела снова. Он был таким сияющим и прекрасным, но в то же время старым и грустным, как и все мы, если не больше._

_Фил Лестер так и не нашёл того, кого искал. Он умер в темноте и одиночестве._

_Я просто надеюсь, что человек, которого он искал, так же счастлив, как он говорил, и что возможно, где-то в глубине души он помнит старого чудака Фила с глубокими глазами и прекрасными словами._

Мой последний огонёк тихо угас.

_Мы рождаемся с миллионами  
Маленьких огоньков в наших сердцах  
И они гаснут один за другим  
Пока мы не стареем и не охладеваем.  
И мы лежим в темноте  
Потому что однажды они все угаснут.  
Однажды они все угаснут._


End file.
